


Jailbird

by taz_beretta



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taz_beretta/pseuds/taz_beretta
Summary: smut





	Jailbird

Mhm…

The sweet sense of excitement that you get when you do something against the law; the adrenaline that pumps through your veins can only make the feeling more profound. The thing that makes it all the more orgasmic though is when your little ‘mission’ is complete.

Okay, maybe not all criminals think of their crimes as some sort of secret mission: an agent with the skills of a ninja and the shot of an ex marine, sly and sneaky as a fox. Or maybe that was just how Frank thought. But shh… don’t tell the cops that is his real name because his identity must stay hidden. He goes by Fun Ghoul in the eyes of the idiots that ‘are the law’. They are piece of trash, that’s what they are. Except for one, that is, and tonight that one cop is his target. 

Frank smirked, tugging on his boots and leather jacket, the sleeves covering the multiple tattoos that adorned the skin of his arms while moving to his hands. He was risking a lot for this – he knew that – but honestly, in that moment he did not give a damn enough to put on his gloves. However, Frank grabbed his mask (a mask of a ghouls, hence his disguise name) and slipped it onto his head, grabbed his gun then left. Nobody could see it, but the man had a smirk playing on his hidden features.

Tonight was going to be fun.

-

Many people had doubted Gerard in the job that he was and it truly was a shocker when he came home with his Police Academy Certificate in one hand and the badge and uniform in the other. You see, Gerard Way was probably the most feminine man you’d see – even more than David Bowie. He had childbearing hips, the palest of skin and soft feature, not to mention he wore what society would call female clothing (in his own time, obviously). Nobody from the police force knew of this as he hid the information away, rather indulging in the missed time with bubble baths, face masks, scented body oils and salts in his new apartment every weekend while Alanis Morrissette blasted from his radio.

So far being a cop wasn’t all that bad for the several months that Gerard had been at New Jersey’s Police Department besides the fact that it is not what he expected. He didn’t want to sit in a cop car alone or with a disgusting partner (like he was now – God, Bert smelled like old cheese and was munching on greasy fries) waiting for someone to break the speed limit at midnight. For fuck sakes, midnight! Firstly, who would be driving at such a ridiculous time on a Tuesday night? Don’t they have work the next day?

He sighed, feet stretching onto the dashboard as he tried to get comfortable. “Don’t you ever wish there was more?” Gerard mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed. The cop internally cringed as he heard Bert chewing obnoxiously on his food. 

“Nah, I’d rather have to sit around than try and catch a criminal. I know we have trained enough to catch them and shit but I just really don’t feel like doing that. I don’t want to use my gun, especially not with the way kids in bloody high school are using it on their bullies and I am not getting bullied.” Bert spoke with a bored tone, only emphasizing the last part of his statement.

Oh, so he was one of those kinds of cops? The lazy ones that do nothing but eat at Duncan Donuts while playing around with the sirens or walkie-talkie speaker thing. Gerard turned his head to the side and saw Bert devouring his fried like he had the munchies or something. It wouldn’t surprise Gerard if the cop was stoned though because, well, he kind of did look like a pot head with his greasy black hair and eyes almost always rimmed red.

“Do you smoke weed?” Gerard asked, attempting to find out more about his new partner rather than sit in silence till the sun rises. He may not have wanted to know the guy but he wanted a distraction to how bored he would get in the hours to come. Bert looked over to Gerard, blue eyes playful as they locked with the tired hazel-greens. 

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “What’s it to you?”

The man shrugged, turning his head to the side and looked out into the dark of the night. Their car was hidden behind the bushes that resided just outside of town on one long stretch of road with few stores scattered here and there. The glow of a Wal-Mart sign across the street only just managed to touch them from where they were. It was quiet and Gerard hated it because he wanted more; he wanted some sort of action.

“Why do you dye your hair red, man?” Bert started to speak again. “Like, I get that it look cool on you and all but isn’t it unprofessional to the academy? And, you have to back down on the tailored uniform because some people in the department are starting to talk, and it’s not good. They are starting to think you like sucking dick – which is fine, by the way, but–”

Gerard tuned out the man’s rambling, removing his legs from the dashboard in order to sit properly. While he was leaning forward, a shadow caught hid attention causing him to freeze. Apparently he was not the only one that saw it as Bert stopped talking, staying still for a moment before whispering, “Did you see that too?” The redhead nodded, feeling his heart tart to pound in anticipation before… nothing. The shadow had disappeared.  
Just as Gerard was about to huff out in frustration and kick something, there was a crackle around them and an ‘all units… all units come in…’ from their walkie-talkie radio. The redhead smiled, jumping forward as he listened closer to see if the case was close to them. ‘A civilian has reported a disturbance in a Wal-Mart on the west side of Belleville– ’ and that was all he needed to hear before he picked up his gun, the cuffs and got out the car with Bert calling after him.

“Gerard! What are you doing? Get back in the car!” the man screeched though it came out muffled when the door closed. He walked over to Bert’s side of the car, poking his head through the window as he tried to contain his excitement. “Tell them that we are on it. Bring the car to the lot and meet me in there.” With that said, Gerard ran across the road and into the store.

If only he knew what was to come.

-

Frank smirked when he was shoved into the back of the cop car with his hands cuffed behind his back all because of Gerard. Yes, he had planned this out; knowing the man’s shifts and his schedule, where he lived and just how pretty he was beneath that ratty uniform. He knew it all because of what he had witnessed when looking into the cops apartment window, sometime even having the need to jack off to the memory of what he had seen Gerard do in his bathtub, the pretty sounds that rolled off his tongue. Oh, yeah, Gerard was not nearly innocent enough to just cleanse himself with salts and oils – no, not al all. But Frank wasn’t going to let the cop’s dirty little secret slip past his lips because it was only meant for him to know. Okay, he wasn’t supposed to know either but it’s not like he was going to be all judgmental like most of the fucks in that place, and he embraced it; he indulged in it.

The criminal was pissed off though because he was always somehow going to be separated from the man because of stupid bars. Fate, you fucking bastard, how dare you do such a thing? At least he knew that sooner or later nothing would separate the two and he was also quite happy to know that he was not the only one that was fascinated with the other because apparently Gerard found Frank to be quite the sexy criminal once that mask was removed (more like ripped off).

How did he know that Gerard was interested though? Well, Frank could see those beautiful, wide hazel eyes linger on him quite a couple of times: they would land on his shoulder length hair, his sharp jaw, the way his chest puffed out and the muscled arms that you could see slightly through his jacket. Frank had also noticed how the cop would lick his lips when his eyes skimmed over the tattoos visible on his fingers.

“You got a name?” the guy with the greasy hair who frank assumed was Bert, the man’s new partner, had asked while his eyes darted to the rear view mirror then back to the road every now and then. Frank would have thought he was nervous but, this cop was far from that; just skittish because of being high off his rocker not so long ago and now he was going back to the station. He only knew this because the car reeked of cannabis. 

“Yes,” Frank replied, smirk still present on his face.

Bert rolled his eyes at the response while Gerard had stayed silent. “You gonna tell us what it is?”

Frank looked at the man with amusement, not even bothering to give him an answer because he was just cocky like that and could do whatever the fuck he pleases.

The stoner cop groaned out in frustration, just wanting to get out of this guy’s presence. Wow, what a response! Frank thought. Definitely shows your lack of intelligence. And the crowd ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s while they give a round of applause. No, seriously, how did the incompetent fuck get a job as a cop?

“Fun Ghoul,” Gerard said, Franks head shooting up at his name. Bert looked at the man in confusion before looking back at the road while Frank was still damn well surprised because this had definitely taken a 180 degree turn. He wasn’t the only stalker in the car and that made him feel honored.

“Oh, come on! Bert, he is all over the news with the amount of robberies he goes through. How do you not know this?”

Fuck, what a beautiful voice. Frank thought, tongue running over his lips and slicking them with spit. God, but it would be even more beautiful once my cock destroys it. Frank felt his dick twitching in his pants at the thought, thanking the lord that he wasn’t a hormonal teenager anymore that could get hard at the thought of anything.

“It’s because it’s not that big of a deal. He is not some kind of serial killer like Korse is. Hell – what if this guy is a fake? As far as I know, all he did was pull out a gun. Everybody has a gun these days.

Okay, firstly I am the one and only Fun Ghoul and secondly, you better watch that mouth of yours, Bert, or I am going to sew it shut.

Frank snarled at the man, just about ready to snap when Gerard came to the rescue. Feisty thing; Frank definitely picked a good one – gonna put him in his place. 

“I don’t believe it. He is a criminal, Bert. We are going to take him to the station, keep him in a separate holding cell just incase he tries breaking out like Fun Ghoul always does.” At this point, Bert was too annoyed to even carry on the argument that was going nowhere. Good thing too since they were pulling up into the all-too-familiar building of the police station. Frank just hope this would all go to plan.

-

Gerard did not like this at all. 

It was three in the morning and all the other cops on duty had left Gerard to keep watch on the prisoner that they brought in. Well, Bert brought him in. it was strange, the midget (even though he was only a head shorter than the redhead) hadn’t even fought against them; either way, he still felt on edge sitting outside of the guys cell. I mean, Gerard could be in bed and sleeping by now! He wouldn’t be all sweaty and would rather smell of roses, his silky robe would fall perfectly on his skin and he would have tired himself out with all the edging– 

“So, you a big fan of my work?” the criminal – or Fun Ghoul – had asked, though it seemed to be more of a rhetorical question. The cops weren’t too sure if this man was actually Fun Ghoul or just a con so, the penalty for carrying an unregistered weapon had him staying for the night.

This didn’t stop Gerard from blushing though, glad that the light in the hall was not bright enough to show the change in colour. “Why would you think that?” the cop asked, really wanting the words to come out harshly but he only ended up choking on them.

You see, he wasn’t obsessed with Fun Ghoul, the redhead just found him… interesting. SUE HIM, OKAY! So what if he has screwed up fantasies of the guy behind the mask? He just seemed so accurate about everything that he does and Gerard just wished he knew what those magic fingers could do. He really wouldn’t mind if this guy was Fun Ghoul, especially with those tatted fingers. It made him wonder if there were anymore.

This raised his question several seconds of silence later. “Are you really him?”

“Hm?” Frank could barely hear the words that were whispered out. 

Gerard stood up, moving to the bars and looked at the man with desperation in his hazel eyes, “are you really Fun Ghoul?”

The man didn’t answer at first, strolling over to the cells bars in the speed comparable to that of a snails while shadows cast down onto his face making him look somewhat monstrous. He smirked, hands resting on the bars next to Gerard’s own ones. “Maybe I am, maybe I am not. You will never know for sure.”

Gerard’s heart was beating erratically in his chest, feeling as though it were about to burst from his rib cage any second, scared that the criminal would be able to hear it from how close the stood. A whimper left his mouth when he felt the warmth of a palm against his pale cheek, leaning into it with his eyes shut in content. 

“I am Fun Ghoul, but my real name is Frank.” The criminal whispered, the two now so close that their hot breath fanned on each others lips. And it took a shit load of guts for the cop to say what came next yet somehow it slipped past his lips: “Kiss me.” The words were choked out in desperation, a sense of need to feel the other mans lips welding with his.

When Frank had complied without any question, surging forward, the world seemed to come to a stop, time freezing while the craving feeling for more washed over his body and he tried to move closer. Their lips moved with each other in a frantic motion, trying so hard for the bars to just disappear from between them but they wouldn’t leave, preventing them from what seemed to be everything in that moment. It didn’t stop them though, Frank’s hand slipping into Gerard’s red hair to pull on, a wanton moan falling from the latter’s mouth, taking that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, groaning at the sweet sensation of it all even if harsh breaths left from their nose.

The cop’s legs almost buckled beneath him form how good it felt for Frank to be pulling on his hair, moaning each time he gripped harder while shivers ran down his spine. He was so ready to just strip himself of his clothing and get fucked brutally by Fun Ghoul, the guy he had been fantasizing for months. Unfortunately, before the redhead could even begin to try and move his hand to his pants to unbuckle his belt with his trembling hands, Frank pulled away. He was breathless – they both were; chests heaving as their lust filled eyes met.

Gerard whined, “Please… please fuck me.” It was amusing, really, seeing how desperate the man was to get a cock up his ass and wreck him, almost on his knees begging. Frank chuckled, petting his head. “Oh, baby, how should I do that? I can’t fuck you if you’re there and I am her.”

The mans cheeks flared a dark red (almost as red as his hair), fumbling to get the keys off of his belt loop and into the key hole which was a tedious task with how clammy and shaky his hands were. A sigh of relief left him when he managed and stepped into the cell, getting shoved into the bars and kissed roughly.

Frank bit down on his lip, pulling lightly before mumbling, “You’re so pretty.” His tattooed hands slid down the man’s curvy body and moving down to his plump ass, squeezing in a teasing manner. “Been watching you for weeks… wanted to show up and fuck you in your tub… but you were too pretty to watch.” His lips moved from the cops own, down his jaw and to his neck, nipping lightly at the soft skin before running his hot, slick tongue over the bite. His dick was growing in his jeans and would soon need some attention considering how torturous Gerard’s whimpers and soft moans were.

Gerard felt like he was in heaven, his hands finding a home around Frank’s neck and pressing the man’s head closer to his skin. He was aching in his pants though and just could not carry on without being touch, the feeling becoming worse with how Frank’s hands massaged his ass cheeks. Oh fuck, it was blissful.

“Ngg… Frankie,” Gerard breathed out, grinding his hips forward in the hopes that he could get some relief but gasped in surprise when he spun around and cuffed to the cell. This shocked him so much that he slightly forgot about his need to be touched. “What… w-what are you–”

“Shh…” Frank shushed the redhead watching in amusement as he looked around, trying to see the man but he just couldn’t. He gasped when he felt hands wrap around his waist, moving up to the buttons of his shirt and ripping it off. It made the man whine because, fuck, Frank was so hot and strong and mouth watering.

“Mmm, you smell so good, baby; so beautiful.” It was only a whisper but the nose nuzzling into his neck and the sudden feeling of the clothed hard-on pressed against him had him whining in need. Gerard gasped when the hands moved down and to his pants, sliding them down so he could kick them off. He wouldn’t admit it but he was embarrassed that Frank would be seeing him in his white lacey panties.

“Frankie–” he had started but was cut off when he felt a sting and heard the loud ‘clap!’ of a hand colliding with his –now red– ass cheek, crying out at the sensation. “First things first, baby boy, you will refer to me as Sir.” Frank spoke, the power behind his words making Gerard whimper with the need for more. “Second thing is that I don’t give a fuck about you saying no if it gets too much because you have a safe word for that. Got it?”

Gerard couldn’t bring himself to utter a single syllable from how flabbergasted he was at the scene unfolding itself. His silence only earned him another slap to the ass and an impatient man that stood behind him. “Gerard, I need words.” He demanded, rubbing on the pink hand mark that was forming on part of his bum that his panties didn’t manage to cover.

“Yes s-sir,” he stuttered out, eyes shutting tight as he waited for what was next to come. “What is your safe word?” Frank questioned, eyebrows raised, smiling when the redhead responded with ‘apples’. The criminal hummed in satisfaction, moving back to the cop and embraced him, mouth attaching to the sweet skin on his neck again while his hands wandered. He let his fingers grip onto the redheads cock through his panties, watching as he bucked his hips into his hand shamelessly as he moaned in pleasure at the contact.

“Sir, p-please.” His hands tried tugging on the cuffs in hope that the would become loose but to not avail, though Frank took pity on the cop, detaching himself from him so that he could slip onto his knees, facing the boys ass. God it was gorgeous and looked delicious. He moved his hand back, bring it forward to land on the Gerard’s ass, watching in awe as the skin rippled before grabbing it and leaning forward. He breathed hotly where the cleft of his ass was, almost cumming at how the boy whined out at the hot feeling. Fuck, he was so sensitive. Frank couldn’t help but tease the guy like that for a while, letting his tongue run over the soft lace instead of skin to skin contact while the man begged and pleaded for more. In the end, he gave in, moving the material to the side and watching as it started to tear slightly. Once that shit was out of the way, he dove in, hot mouth attaching to ring muscle and sucking lightly while Gerard’s breath hitched and his body trembled.

The cop’s hips were held tightly by the criminals calloused and tatted fingers, not letting his hips move backwards into the heat that he could feel on his hole. His eyes closed tightly as he breathed harshly, not knowing how to contain himself as Frank seemed to suck the life out of him, moving back only to push back forward and have his tongue lap over the fluttering hole.

Frank gripped the skin with everything in him, moaning as his tongue that was swirling over Gerard’s rim had sunk inside now, liking inside before pulling out. “Fuck. Sir, ah – ahh, moremoremore. Please give me ahhhh!” The cop practically screamed as Frank started fucking his tongue in and out of him, teeth catching in certain sensitive areas. He had also somehow found the strength to push his hips back and move Frank’s tongue deeper into him. 

The criminal pulled away immediately, deciding that he was not going to let this treatment go on for longer than it had. Gerard whined, turning to look at Frank with pleading eyes but it only got his hair pulled as he heard Frank spitting so he lather himself up enough to fuck the cop. “Listen here, you little whore, I am going to fuck you now and I swear, if you dare cum before me, not only will you get the spanking of your life but I will leave you cuffed here for the other cops to find, you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand, sir.” Gerard whimpered, feeling the tip of Frank’s cock rubbing on his rim before the man slammed in without any hesitation. Gerard cried out, head falling back as Frank pressed into him deeply and right on his prostate. “So fucking tight, oh my god, fuck yes.” Frank groaned, rubbing further in before pulling out all the and then back. 

“AH!” Gerard , gasped while the other groaned, one hand wrapping around the cop’s torso to keep him steady while the other stayed in his red hair, the man now having it leaning it on Frank’s shoulder, his neck now vulnerable as he moaned with each thrust in him. Frank fucked up into him, setting a fast pace and at an angle that somehow managed to hit his prostate each time while he attached his mouth to his, groaning at the tight warmth of the cop.

At one stage, Frank had to slow down because of how close he was to going off the edge so soon, opting to torture Gerard instead by rocking softly onto his prostate. “I… SIR I’M GOING TO–” 

“Don’t you fucking dare, you whore. Do not fucking do it,” Frank eventually growled, removing his hands so he could shove Gerard’s body forward and run his hands over his back while the other hand his face pressed into the bars and getting fucked so brutally that his panties ripped in half. “Oh my fuck, so sexy,” Frank groaned.

“Yes sir, ahh, nggg… fuck, harder!” 

Frank groaned and complied, chasing his orgasm at this point, twitching when it ripped through him while Gerard moaned loudly, taking the time to fuck himself on and off of Frank’s cock to ride him out, and trembling when he released his own orgasm, sobbing in pleasure.

When the two had finally caught their breath and dressed themselves, Gerard couldn’t let Frank stay in that cell or any cell for that matter. 

“Come home with me, please, Frank.” Gerard asked, looking at the man intensely, his heart basically screaming when he saw the smirk on his face.


End file.
